New Kid at School
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke is the new kid.. What do you do when your a new kid you lay low. That's exactly what Sasuke didn't do. He started to get along with the three guys in school he got a warning about staying away.. So what awaits him in his journey if he falls in love with the most dangerous boy on campus.. And what are the secrets behind his new love interest?
1. Chapter 1

New Kid At School

I hated being the new kid. Everything about it just sucks. Meeting new people, getting used to the school, and the unpacking . This time my brother left me in a place with dorms so I will be staying in them. At least its a solo dorm this time I don't have to share. I hated sharing.

Today will be my first day and why did it have to be Monday. My uniform was on my bed along with my class schedule:

Homeroom: Math room 102.

History room 108.

Gym room 204

Science room 306

Lunch

English room 104

Art room 302

Music room 317

Then there was a note note from the head mistress:

Sasuke,

We will be haing a young man that will be in majority of your classes show you around. He will come get you in the morning before class.

Head Mistress Tsunade.

What a weird lady. Suddenly I hear a knock at my door. It must be him. A good looking guy with long brown hair was standing at my door.

"Hi, I am Neji Hyuuga." he introduced himself.

"Hi, I am Sasuke Uchiha. So your suppose to show me to my classes?" I said to him.

He nodded.

He took me to my first class guess she gave him a copy of my schedule since I didn't tell him where we were suppose to go and he just led the way. We entered the class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. Ok now I am nervous. There were five seats open. There were two sets of two seats that were open I was hoping I would sit next to Neji.

"Hi Iruka sensei this is the new student" Neji said to the teacher.

"Hello. So your Sasuke Uchiha" The teacher said "Introduce yourself to the class" he said with a smile.

"Hi I am Sasuke Uchiha." Is all I said.

"Neji take him to the seat next to Naruto." Iruka sensei said. So Naruto was one student that was missing.

"Are you sure?" Neji said. Making me worried 'who is this Naruto?' I sat where they told me. And Neji went to his seat. Then after a few minutes the door opened again to three boys laughing with each other. The one that opened the door was a loud boy with short brown hair.

"Kiba Shikamaru and Narutoo.. Where were you three?" The teacher said irritated.

The blonde stepped in front of the other two and handed a note to the teacher and spoke "We were by Granny Tsunade here's are pass" the blonde said.

The other two boys were heading to there seat one was heading towards me and the other one with the short brown hair was by Neji. The one that was sitting by Neji noticed me before the other two even though one was walking toward me.

"Who's the noob?" the short brown haired boy said.

"That is the new student his name is-" the teacher was cut off by the blonde.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the blonde said smiling and looking at me.

The ponytail guy and the blonde shared a glance and they went to there seats. 'So the blonde was Naruto' The ponytail guy sat in front of Naruto. I turned to him.

"How did you know who I was?" I said to him.

He stared at me with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The ponytail guy turned around to when I spoke too.

"Well the head mistress is my grandma and she told me and Shikamaru here that a new student by the name of Sasuke Uchiha would come." He said.

Then the bell rang and he walked out with the two same guys as earlier.

"I wouldn't talk to them to much" Neji said.

"Why?" I was actually curious because the blonde seems friendly.

"You will find out soon enough" is all Neji said.

Then we walked out the class and I seen Naruto talking to a long haired girl that reminded me of Neji. I pulled at Neji.

"Who's that girl talking to Naruto?" I said hoping it wasn't his girlfriend.

"Oh that's my cousin Hinata." Neji said proudly.

"Do they go out?" I said curiously but actually hoping they didn't.

"No she likes his best friend the one that was sitting next to me. But she is real close to Naruto." I left it alone but then I spotted Naruto staring at me. 'He's cute'

"Come on" Neji said pulling me along.

I let him pull me and looked back to see Naruto still staring at me. Then he just smiled at me a sweet smile. Then he turned away to continue talking to Neji's cousin.

Then came gym one class I didn't have with Neji but he still dropped me off. Then I saw Naruto with his two friends walk into the locker room before me.

"You should watch out for those three" Neji said.

"Can you tell me why?" I said curiously.

"They are just trouble." Neji said. Then pulled me away and started talking "If the head mistress wasn't his grandma he would already be kicked out of this school." Neji said in a paranoid way.

I was real curious now. "Why?" I looked at Neji.

"Because all he does is fight." Neji said before I could speak he did. "I will tell you the rest later. Just be careful." was the last thing he said before leaving me in the hall.

I just walked back to the locker room. When I got there the three of them were still there changing. To be honest when all of them looked at me it made me real nervous.

"Hey noob. You got gym now too?" Kiba said

I found out all there names from Neji's descriptions.

"Obviously if I am here." I said. 'What is he stupid?'

Naruto and the other boy I believe his name was Shikamaru both laughed. Kiba blushed because he was embarassed. Naruto stood and came up to me. He was so close that I could feel him breathing.

"I like you. Your funny.." He said with a smile while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Shut up Naruto" Kiba said mad.

"What? It was funny Kiba. Look even Shika is laughing at you." Naruto said.

"We better get going before we end up late again" Naruto said letting of my shoulders.

"See you on the court noob" Kiba said mad cause I embarassed him.

They all walked out and I had a thought to myself 'they don't seem that bad'. Then as I was thinking that someone hit me from behind. I didn't see who it was but when I finally opened my eyes I saw Naruto above me asking if I was ok.

"You good?" Naruto said worried.

"What happened?" Shikamaru said.

I looked at both of them and wondered if one of them could have done it.

"I got hit in the head from behind. Do you know how long I was out for?" I looked at them and saw rage in Naruto's eyes. 'He didn't do it.'

"So you didn't see who did it?" Naruto asked with red eyes.

"No I didn't see. How long have I been out?" I said looking only at Naruto.

"You were out for like 10 to 15 minutes." Naruto said.

"Yeah Naruto noticed you never came out the locker room so me and him came in here to check on you." Shikamaru said

I thought why are they always together. I always see Shikamaru if I see Naruto. Kiba not so much but if Naruto is around Shikamaru is somewhere real close and near its kind of weird.

"Can you stand? We can't be out of class that long because we got Kiba distracting the teacher" Naruto said. I tried to stand and felt a bit woozy and kind of fell towards Naruto. He caught me.

"Shika go get the sensei" Naruto said holding me.

"OK" Shikamaru said walking off.

Seriously what is there relationship they listen to each other like its not a big deal. Neji did say that Shikamaru was the smart one too.

"Thanks I am good now" I sai standing on my own now.

"Come on let's go sit on a bench." He said kind of pulling me.

"Naruto! What happened?" The teacher said while running to where we were. Shikamaru and Kiba following him accept not running.

"Well this is the new student Sasuke Uchiha and I was waiting for him to come out the locker room because I knew he was the last one in there. But after like 10 to 15 minutes he never came out so I came in here and was knocked out on the floor." Naruto said without even adding Shikamaru in the equation.

"Well take him to the nurse the go and report this to Lady Tsunade." the teacher said.

"Kiba and Shikamaru back to gym class." the teacher gestured to them.

Shikamaru waited for a response from Naruto and then Naruto looked at him and said "Later guys." "F.O.S." "OK"

Naruto and Shikamaru spoke in code that only those two would understand and probably Kiba.

"Oh can someone tell Neji when he comes to get me.." I said. Only really looking at Kiba for this one for some reason.

"I will" Kiba said with a goofy smile.

When me and Naruto were in the hallway he spoke..

"I can't believe this happened on your first day" Naruto said while leading me to the nurse.

"HN" was my response. I don't know why Neji said be careful when he is a real nice guy. But for some reason though when he had those red eyes he scared the hell out of me.

We got to the nurse's office and then we went to Lady Tsunade's office. Naruto just walked in without knocking.

"Naruto! What did I tell you? KNOCK ON THE DAMN DOOR" Lady Tsunade said without even looking up. When Naruto didn't respond she looked up to see me next to him.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" She said.

"Well he was hit from behind" Naruto said.

"It wasn't you was it? You big oooff" She said.

He slammed his hands on the desk "DON'T ACCUSE ME OLD LADY!" Naruto said mad.

"What did you call me?" She said just as mad as him.

I see how there related.

"You heard me Granny or are you too old that you can't hear me anymore?" Naruto said.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO" she tried to grab him but he dodged and ran.

"Miss it wasn't Naruto" I said.

They both looked at me surprised.

"I know that" she said "But how do you?"

"You do?" I said "Because when he found me he was actually worried and he was more mad then me."

"Yeah I know he didn't do it. I just like messing with him" She said ruffling his hair.

"Oh" is all I could say.

"Naruto is good just rough around the edges." She said.

It was sweet to how much she trusted him and cared for him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Open" she said.

"That's Shika" Naruto said.

And it really was him. What the hell is up with these two do they have a low jack on each other or something.

"Hey Lady Tsunade" Shikamaru said walking to go sit down in a chair.

"Shikamaru, Why are you out of gym class?" she said sounding irritated.

"I came to tell you that the person who hit Sasuke hates Naruto." Shikamaru said like he was bored.

"Then why hit me?" I said irritated now.

"Because in the locker room he said he likes you. That person either loves Naruto or hates Naruto but either way they are obsessed." Shikamaru said nonchantly.

"Ok so it was my fault then. I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto said with a sadness in his face.

"Its not your fault its there's. They did it." I said trying to get him from being sad.

"Well for today take Sasuke to your loft and he will stay with you until we figure out who did it." Lady Tsunade said.

Before I could decline, Naruto spoke "ok".

"Ok good boy Naruto. Skip classes for the rest of the day." "Oh and Shikamaru will be bringing all your guys homework from each class to you at the end of the day. I will let all your teacher know. Now get going." She said ending the conversation.

I didn't even get to complain. This shit is seriously to fucking crazy for my first day. We got to his loft. It was through the forest by campus. It was isolated. God wasn't he lonely.

"Are you actually ok with this?" I said to him.

"Yeah" he said with a smile. "Welcome to my palace of fun" Naruto said with a bigger smile. I had to laugh.

"Do you enjoy it out here?" I asked.

"Yeah its beautiful out here. Isn't it?" He asked.

"Don't you get lonely?" I asked

"No" Is all he said but there's more to that no than he shows.

But how couldn't he be? I get lonely just thinking about it.

"Ok you can sleep on the futon down here. My bedroom is upstairs. Kitchen is the hallway to the left and bathroom to the right hallway. Make yourself at home. Eat and drink anything you want." Naruto said fast.

"Ok but..." My voice trailed off. "Nevermind its nothing. Thank you for doing this." I said with a smile. I didn't want to sleep downstairs by myself because I was paranoid about today. It was the end of the school day and Shikamaru and Kiba just walked in Naruto's house like it was nothing.

"Hey guys you find out anything?" Naruto said to his friends.

"I think it was that crazy guy Sai or Juugo" Kiba said.

Shikamaru didn't speak though just took a seat next to me.

"You good?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah should be. Did someone tell Neji?" I said

"Yeah I did. He said he'd be here soon to make sure your good." Kiba said.

"So Naruto, Listen here the person that did this is obsessed with you. They were in the locker room. And Sai has Gym before us. And also he is crazy about you. I agree with Kiba for once I think it was him." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shika you ain't got to say it like that" Kiba said annoyed.

"Ok I will deal with him." Naruto said in an irritated tone.

Then suddenly there was a knick on the door. "Who is it?" Shikamaru asked Why did he ask?

"Neji" is all he said.

Naruto opened the door and Neji walked past Naruto to come straight to me.

"You ok?" Neji said. He was calm but irritated.

"Yeah I'm good" I said

"I told you to be careful. He's nothing but trouble." Neji said irritated.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Neji?" Naruto said pissed walking a little bit towards us.

"It means you simpleton that you attract trouble." Neji said while standing up.

"You want to say that again while your in my place.?" Naruto said furious.

"Sure. YOU ATTRACT TROUBLE!" Neji said slowly.

Naruto was about to punch Neji but I stood in the way.

"Calm down you two. I said calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Calm down Naruto!" Shikamaru said. Naruto did as he was told shockingly and pulled back to being next to Shikamaru.

"Neji, You know we didn't have to tell you right?" Shikamaru stopped then continued. "Then you come here rude as hell for no fucking reason." Shikamaru actually sounded mad. "Blaming us when we only looked out for him" he ended.

"Get the fuck out" Kiba said.

They were really good friends to each other. Neji did as they said without saying a word.

"Laters Naru and Sasuke" Kiba said actually using my name instead of 'Noob'.

"Peace see you guys tomorrow.. Naruto make sure you lock your door" Shikamaru said.

"Ok later guys.." Naruto said.

What did he say? Make sure you lock your door does he usually forget? We ate and we were done he went upstairs. Something about doing his homework. I decided to take a shower out of boredom. When I got out there was no noise normally I can hear Naruto sigh but I didn't hear anything but his light was on. So I went up to his room. It was nice a lot nicer than expected. When I saw him he was sprawled out sleeping. 'He is very cute.' I noticed he took a shower too. But how? Then I seen a couple doors and saw a bathroom. It was very nice. When I turned back around Naruto was in my face. Wow he got behind me so quietly I didn't even hear him.

"You find what you were looking for?" Naruto said.

He was so close if one of us made the wrong move we would end up kissing.

"I wasn't looking for anything." I said plainly. His arms were against the wall so I couldn't move.

"Oh really? Then why did you come up here?" Naruto said

He obviously doesn't trust people.

"It was quiet up here and it made me nervous. I am sorry that I came up here without permission. It wasn't my intention to pry" I said honestly.

"OK" is all he said then dropped his arms letting me pass.

I was walking down the stairs when he grabbed my arm and asked "Do you want to sleep up here instead of down there?" Naruto asked thank god.

"Honestly yeah. It freaks me out down there" I said.

He went to one of the doors and went in it. Then he brought blankets and pillows for me.

"I always have Kiba and Shika over to spend the night" Naruto said "but Shika hated sleeping down there too. He hates sleeping by Kiba." He said. Seriously those two are really close.

"Well then set your place. We need to get some sleep" Naruto said as he fell on his bed. Ok he was a bad host. I guess when he said make yourself at home he was serious. He turned off the light and we layed there in the dark.

"Naruto?" I said.

"Hmm?" Naruto said

"Why do you stay out here and not the campus?" I asked curiously.

"Because I hate the dorms." he said.

"Oh" I said.

"What's up with all these questions? Are you trying to get to know me cause you feeling me or something?" Naruto said while chuckling. I was kind of shocked when he said it.

"And if I am?" I said. Naruto immediately stopped chuckling and rolled off his bed right on top of me. He looked me straight in the eyes then he kissed me without hesitation. I kissed him back I was enjoying kissing hm. He was a real good kisser. He intensified the kiss and a slight moan came out of me. He moaned too though. 'He was just so sexy!' He bit my lower lip. He moaned for me.

"Sasuke.." Naruto moaned.

Then he started to bite my neck. I couldn't help it "Ahh".

Then I started to feeling under Naruto's shirt touching his body. He had rock hard abs that turned me on so much. I started taking off his shirt. Then he just pulled it off. His body was just so damn sexy. He started to take my shirt off. Our shirts were off and he was checking me out. I loved it and how this was going. He picked me up with ease and threw me on his bed. He went up to my ear and whispered "Do you want me?" Naruto said in a sexy whisper. I didn't say anything then he grinded against me. "AHH" I moaned loud.

"Tell me you want me and I will give it to you." He said in a sexy voice again and it sent a shiver down my spine. I was so turned on right now and I know he was too. He was just holding back.

I grabbed him by his neck to whisper in his ear "Naruto, I want you".

He got real heated then after that it was real sexy he started taking off all his clothes and all mine. He touched me and I was about to cum. I ended up flipping him over and tied him to his bed post with a shirt.

"Now stay still Naruto" He shivered when I said that to him.

I bit his neck then started sucking he was enjoying this. I left a red mark on him.

"You claiming me now, Sasuke?" he said with a smirk.

"And if I was?" I said also with a smirk on my face.

"Good. Cause your mine" Naruto said in a sexy voice. I started licking his chest and he started moaning not as loud like I wanted though. When I got lower he got louder. Then I only put the tip in my mouth and moaned loud. He is so sexy. I started sucking him off and he was moaning like crazy.

"Sasuke that feels so good" he said in a low panting voice. When he was about to nut he got out the shirt that was tying him to hold my head. And he came all in my mouth. I swallowed it. I smirked at him.

"Now your going to enjoy me!" He said. Next thing you know I was tied up to his bed post. He started sucking my neck.

"Ahh" "Naru-to" I said moaning.

Then he started sucking my dick it felt so good. Then he deep throat and I came in his mouth and he swallowed it.

He looked at me aroused and said "Can I enter you?" He was so sexy and turned on I couldn't help it.

"Yes do it Naruto" I said

He was fast to start to prepare me. When I was finally ready he put it in.

"AHHH... Na-ru-to" I moaned.

"Oh that moan was sexy" he said.

He started thrusting.

"Ahh Naru..to" I said moaning.

"Damn Sasuke your sexy" he said while thrusting faster. He was panting and moaning in my ear he was so damn sexy.

He started thrusting harder and faster. When that happened we started making out like crazy.

"Sasuke I am about to cum" he said to me in my ear.

"Me too Naruto" I said still panting and moaning.

Then we both did at the same time. He pulled out. Then looked at me and started kissing me passionately. I never had this feeling before. I love him and I only knew him for a day.

"Sasuke, I think I am in love with you" Naruto said.

"You think?" I said. Kinda irritated.

"No I know I love you" Naruto said staring at me in my eyes.

"I love you Naruto" I said completely honest.

He looked at me shocked. But I did love him.

"You do love me?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"I do love you." This time I grabbed him from the back of his neck and started to kiss him passionatley. When I felt him kiss me back I had one thought 'he got the message'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes it took me a long time to post this story again. I fogot and lost inspiration for the story for awhile. But here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it..**_

* * *

I woke up from the sun in my eyes. I was confused where I was until I remembered Naruto brought me to his place. Then, I realized Naruto wasn't by me and that I heard three voices talking downstairs.

"Naruto, you didn't?" the voice sounded like Kiba

"I did, so?" Naruto paused. "Is it a bad thing?" Naruto continued.

Are they talking about me? Then I heard another voice.

"No Naruto it's not bad just be careful. Were only looking out for you, you know that." Shikamaru said.

That is definitely Shikamaru. The silence was kind of overwhelming me so I decided to break it.

"Hey guys," I said feeling extremely nervous. All their eyes landed on me and it made me feel even more nervous.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said with a sweet but nervous smile.

"Hey noob," Kiba said grinning.

Damn him and his stupid ass nickname. "Hn," I grunted and went to sit by Naruto.

"So, you two should get ready to go to school," Shikamaru said and looked at Naruto then to me. "School is going to start in twenty-five minutes." Shikamaru said standing up.

"Ok. We will meet you there." Naruto said nervously touching the back of his neck. Shikamaru and Kiba nodded off and went to the door. Kiba was smirking the whole time that damn bastard.

"So… want to get dressed?" Naruto said. Oh my god is Naruto nervous? He seemed so confident yesterday. I just nodded in agreement to get dressed. We got dressed real fast and then Naruto went to the kitchen to make us some toast.

"Naruto… about yesterday?" I said getting real nervous. Naruto paused while he was in the fridge. Then he closed the fridge and looked at me with a shy look.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto said shyly.

"Are we going to talk about it?" I said demanding answers.

"What do you want to say?" Naruto said surer of himself now compared to before. It was so cute.

"Fine. I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?" I said. Naruto seemed shocked by everything I said. Then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed me.

"I do want to be with you. I just didn't think you would want to be with me." Naruto said while being very close to my mouth. I kissed him again.

"So what happened to your confidence from yesterday? Didn't you say you were claiming me and that I was yours." I said smirking.

Naruto started chewing on his lip. "We should get going." Naruto said grabbing my hand pulling me to the door. We both stopped when he opened the door and saw Neji. Neji saw us then smiled at me.

"Hey man," Neji said.

"Hey Neji," I said. Naruto grunted and tried to walk away but I grabbed his hand again so he couldn't leave.

"You guys ready to go?" Neji asked. He smiled at me but glared at Naruto. Naruto grunted again and started pulling me with him. Neji looked at me and eyed our hands.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to me.

"Hmm," I looked at Naruto.

"I have to go to Granny Tsunade so you should go to class with Neji." Naruto said releasing my hand.

"Ok," I said. I didn't want him to go but it seemed important so I let it be. He ran off and left me and Neji walking by ourselves.

We both were quiet until he spoke, "You and him are dating now?" he said looking at me like I was crazy. I just nodded, but I was embarrassed because how he said it. "You don't heed warnings very much?" Neji said like he was questioning my sanity. Hell even I was questioning my sanity.

"Not when the person was real worried and protective over me." I said defensive.

"Don't go on the defense with me I am just helping you out." Neji said defensively also.

"My bad. It's just he doesn't seem bad to me. He helped me when he didn't have too." I said calmer now.

"Yeah he didn't have to help but he did. I am just warning you that it's dangerous to be around him. Also, that he has a lot of secrets." Neji said sure of himself. I don't understand why he is so nervous when it comes to Naruto.

"Why Neji?" I ask.

Neji bit his lip like he said to much already and a bit nervous. "I don't know his secrets I just know there, there." Neji said.

I just stayed silent knowing I didn't want to talk about this anymore. Naruto will tell me when he wants to tell me. We just walked in silence the rest of the way to class. We were about to go into class when Neji stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Wait. Dude you should cover those marks on your neck." Neji said looking at the marks on my neck surprised because he didn't see them before.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we can't have those on our neck we can get detention for it." Neji said pulling me toward another direction. I was about to be pulled away when Naruto came. He put his arm on Neji's arm and growled real loud.

"What are you doing?" Naruto growled out.

"Calm down Naruto he is just making sure I don't get in trouble for the marks you left on me." I said. Before I spoke I saw a glint of red in Naruto's eyes and I felt Neji freeze up. It was weird because I never seen Neji scared of Naruto until right now. I also found it weird on how aggressive Naruto was being because he was so sweet to me. I guess not with other people. Naruto pulled his arm away from mine and Neji's. Neji relaxed the minute Naruto let him go.

"Sorry for being so aggressive it's just after yesterday people make me nervous." Naruto said with his head down. He looked back up to me and Neji. I was going to say Neji wasn't going to do anything to me accept help but was stopped by Naruto. "I know Neji won't do anything to you but I can still worry, right?" Naruto said looking me in the eyes with a pout.

"It's okay to worry, just don't get to possessive, okay?" I said firmly. He reluctantly nodded okay. Shikamaru then popped up behind Naruto.

"Let's get into class now Naruto before we get sent to Lady Tsunade, again." Shikamaru said and walked into class.

"Umm… Sasuke, can I go with you to cover those up instead of Neji? No offense to Neji." Naruto asked politely shockingly. I expected him to just do it and not ask. I was about to say no to his offer when Neji let go of my arm and spoke,

"It's fine Naruto you can go with him. I will tell the teacher that he went to the nurse with you." Neji said walking to the door and went into the class.

"Thank you," Naruto said before Neji went into the class. Neji just nodded. Me and him looked at each until he basically dragged me to the nurse's office. We knocked on the door and woman with dark hair that goes up to her shoulders. The woman looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Why hello Naruto. What do you need I could have sworn you took your shot today." The dark haired woman said. I felt Naruto tense up at the mention of a shot.

"No, Shizune were not here for me." Naruto said through gritted

"Oh sorry." The Shizune said looking nervous, then looked at me with complete composure. "So what can I do for you?" she said sweetly.

"We need to hide these marks." Naruto said showing her one of my hickeys. I felt real embarrassed by all this.

"So you must be Sasuke. Okay we will cover them. But what about the mark on your neck?" she said looking from my neck then to Naruto. Hold on how does she know who I am? I was about to voice it but neither of them seem to be listening to me.

"No, I should be fine." Naruto said confidence seeping off him. If the dobe isn't doing anything about his why is he making me?

"Naruto, I know you heal fast and all, but you should still cover it up." She said. He tensed again and I saw him glare at the nurse. "Well come here **BOTH** of you so we can make your skin look brand new again?" the nurse said. At first Naruto was reluctant he only came because I pulled him to her. Wow he is so damn stubborn. Naruto glared at me like he knew what I was thinking. I chuckled at him.

"Come on dobe, let's just get this over with." I said with a smirk.

"What did you call me, bastard?" Naruto said laughing. It was nice to see him laughing and smiling.

"I called you a dobe. I am not a bastard." I said now glaring at him. He just smiled at my glare. 'Impossible he's a shithead dobe.' I thought.

"Bastard, don't be mean." Naruto said glaring at me now.

'What the hell? It's like he can rea my mind.' I thought.

"Naruto, stop it and come here." Shizune said in a snappy voice. Naruto walked over to the nurse to get his hickey covered. I just watched how they talked to each other. There is definitely something going on.

'Neji was right.' I thought. Naruto looked at me funny. I have an idea, 'Naruto, can you read my mind?' I thought and watched Naruto and he made a shocked expression like he didn't expect me to catch on. I was in my train of thoughts when the nurse walked up to me.

"Okay Sasuke your turn," the nurse said and sat down by me. I showed her my neck and she started rubbing ointment on the marks. I was staring at Naruto but he wasn't looking at me at all.

'Are you mad at me Naruto?' I thought. I couldn't help it I didn't want him to be mad at me. Then he looked at me kind of sad, not mad.

"Okay boys, you can go now. Here's your pass," the nurse said and handed me the pass. We both got up from the seats we were in and walked out the nurse's office.

"Naruto," I said cautiously.

"Hmm." Naruto hummed out.

'I won't say anything to anyone,' I thought. He looked at me and stopped.

"You won't?" Naruto paused, "Not even Neji?" Naruto finished nervously.

"No I promise," I said. Then he gave me a strong ass hug. 'But refrain from digging in my head dobe,' I thought and smirked.

"Bastard," Naruto said and smiled at me. We got to the class in no time. I gave the teacher our pass then we went to our seats to sit down.

"So, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead," Naruto said.

"What were you guys talking about earlier in the living room? If you don't mind me asking." I asked quietly. I noticed Shikamaru heard but I didn't care.

"We can't tell you," Shikamaru said before Naruto could answer me. Naruto looked at him like he was saying 'why can't I answer?'

"It's not a big deal Shika," Naruto said. "Oh calm down it's not that serious."

"What's wrong?" I said curiously because there was obvious communication going on that I couldn't hear.

"Shika is worried that I talk too much." Naruto said to me. The shock on Shikamaru's face was priceless.

"Hang on Naruto. He knows?" Shikamaru said as he gestured to me.

"Don't say it like that Shika, it's rude." Naruto said angry at his best friend.

"Yes he did tell me, if you're worried I won't say anything to anyone." I said cutting off their conversation.

Shikamaru looked at me with straight fury. "I don't care I don't trust you because I don't know who you are. So excuse me for being paranoid." Shikamaru said completely irritated.

"Shikamaru," Naruto growled out at him. I looked at him and he looked furious. Shikamaru turned around immediately and didn't say anything else after that. The class went by real fast and the bell rang.

"Naruto, do you think you were a little too hard on him?" I asked as we walked out the class. Shikamaru walked straight out the class without looking back. I felt really bad for him.

"No, he should only decide when I have a problem with it." Naruto said in a harsh tone.

"Are you really mad at him though?" I asked worried about Shikamaru.

"No I am not mad at him." Naruto said calmly.

"Then shouldn't you tell him you're not so he knows." I asked.

"Look at you worried about Shika. Oh he knows I'm not mad at him. He's just brooding over me giving him attitude." Naruto said calmly.

"You guys are weird as fuck." I said.

"Such language. I could never be mad at Shika he means a lot to me." Naruto said laughing.

"Oh really," I said. I was jealous but I didn't like to admit it.

"Calm down don't be jealous. I am not and will never be with Shika. He is like my brother not lover." Naruto said clearing the air.

"Don't do that," I said irritated by him digging in my head.

"Sorry I can't always control it. Sometimes it just happens from time to time especially if the thought or feeling is strong. I like you though so don't worry about anything." Naruto said in a loving matter.

"Hn," I grunted.

"NARUTO!" Kiba screamed running through the many people in the hallway. Naruto stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked like he was just listening to the air around him.

"Oh shit," Naruto said and started running down the hallway. I followed right behind him and noticed Kiba was already running ahead of Naruto and Neji was running behind me. We ran towards a big circle like group. We ran into that big group and noticed that Shikamaru was fighting with some guy. The guy looked feral like he has brown hair that looks scruffy, he had a muscular build, and looked about 6'1''. As I watched that guy struggling to get a hit on Shikamaru, I noticed that Shikamaru was laughing when the guy couldn't hit him.

"Shika," Naruto called to him. Naruto must have noticed the teacher coming because he jumped in the fight. He pushed Shikamaru away from the fight to Kiba and in the process the guy hit Naruto in the mouth. Naruto turned around right away and started fighting the guy it seemed so brutal. The teachers came right away and split them apart.

"Naruto are you kidding me. Why do you keep fighting?" Iruka-sensei said grabbing him. Naruto got dragged away and he didn't seem to care.

"Neji, what just happened?" I asked knowing he was right next to me.

"That was what I was telling you about." Neji said grabbing my arm to pull me to my next class.

"Why did he jump into the fight?" I asked.

"It's best to just either ask him or not get involved." Neji said.

"Okay," I said. We walked to class and I sat down right by Shikamaru. "Shikamaru," I called him. Kiba turned to me instead of Shikamaru.

"Yo noob," Kiba said.

"Where is Naruto?" I asked.

"He's at the office," Shikamaru said not even looking at me.

"Naruto is going to get in trouble because someone is an idiot." Kiba said.

"Whatever Kiba. How many times has he done it for you?" Shikamaru said irritated.

"Okay you got me. But this time you started it because you were mad that Naruto told Sasuke that secret." Kiba said. I was stunned by this conversation they were having right in front of me.

"Shut the hell up Kiba," Shikamaru said through gritted teeth.

"Well as much as I want to ask why he jumped in for you I am extremely uncomfortable by your guy's conversation." I said extremely uncomfortable. That's when the door opened and Naruto walked in looking pissed.

"Welcome Naruto," the teacher said. He ignored the teacher and sat in the back of the class where the only available seat was.

"Damn Shika he is pissed," Kiba said.

"I know," Shikamaru said.

I glanced at Naruto and noticed he was glaring at Shikamaru.

"I can feel him glaring at me." Shikamaru said.

"Oh he definitely is," Kiba said laughing.

'I know your mad but smile.' I thought. I turned around and saw him smile at me.

"Oh wow Shika wasn't kidding you know." Kiba said.

"Yeah I guessed at first then he just told me." I said. I looked at them and they both had the face of fear on them then I turned to look at Naruto and seen Naruto was giving them death glares. At the end of class, we all walked together.

"Sasuke, I have to leave for the day. I got suspended for the week. Just have Shika and Kiba or Neji bring you back to my place later, okay?" Naruto said to me.

"Okay," I said.

"Later," Naruto said.

I looked around for someone I knew and Neji once again came up to me.

"I am glad your around I need to know where my other classes are." I said.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do since he is suspended?" Neji asked.

"I have to go to his room when I am done with class." I said.

Neji and I walked to my next class which was gym. I am glad that I get along with Neji. The next few classes were boring as hell. When me and Neji got to the last class of the day it was unusual everyone was staring at me like I did something wrong.

"Don't worry about what's going on okay." Neji said. What is going on? I have no idea. I sat right next to Neji and realized everyone wouldn't stop staring at me.

"What is going on?" I said honestly curious. Before Neji couldn't answer Shikamaru and Kiba walked in the class. Once again everyone was staring at them strangely. It made me uncomfortable.

"What the fuck is everyone looking at?" Kiba said loud enough for everyone to hear. That very moment everyone looked everywhere else.

"So?" I said looking at Neji.

"I think they know you and Naruto have a thing. But they always do that to them." Neji said. Shikamaru and Kiba decided they were going to sit by me again.

"Man this fucking class sucks. I wish Naruto was here then nobody would be staring at us like this." Kiba said irritated.

"Shut up Kiba," Shikamaru said just as irritated. For the rest of the class Kiba talked to Neji. It was weird but I didn't bother listening to them.

"Sorry about earlier," Shikamaru said randomly to me. I was actually shocked by the action.

"It's fine, your just protective of him. I didn't take offense to it." I said completely understanding.

"Yeah, did he tell you anything else?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba nudged him in the side.

"No, was I supposed to know more?" I asked now noticing there really was a lot of secrets.

"No I was talking about what else he told you about it?" Shikamaru said. But there was now that seed of doubt that Naruto had to be keeping more than just that secret.

"No he didn't even explain anything about it." I said cautiously.

"Oh that's surprising," Shikamaru said looking shocked. Keyword **looking**. It didn't look real, but I wasn't going to say anything.

The class was about to be over when a boy with black hair, pale skin, and weird looking clothes came over to Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and I. He creeped me out.

"Where is my blonde?" the blacked hair boy said to Shikamaru.

"He is not your blonde." Kiba said through gritted teeth. Was he talking about Naruto?

"Oh yes he is, he just doesn't know it yet." The black haired boy said and walked away.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Sai," Kiba said through gritted teeth.

"He's a creeper," Shikamaru muttered.

The bell rang and we all got up. We got out the building and my phone rang. It had to be only one person.

"Hello," the guy from the phone said.

"Hey big brother," I said to my older brother Itachi.

"Little brother, how was your first day?" Itachi asked.

"It was dreadful." I said honestly.

"Why? Is someone teasing you? Do I have to whoop someone's ass?" Itachi said worried but completely serious.

"Calm down brother. I don't need another person to be protective over me and drive me crazy, especially since you're not even in the same country." I said completely level.

"Who is being protective over you also, little brother?" Itachi asked in a curious tone.

Oh shit I said to much. "A guy I met here." I said not going into detail.

"Little brother," Itachi paused. "Be a good boy and tell me more about what happened yesterday."

"I got hit from behind yesterday." I said honestly.

"You what?" Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"Someone hit me from behind when I was getting ready for gym. I am fine though, Naruto let me stay by his place until they find out who did it." I told him.

"Who is this Naruto? Are you sure he isn't the one that did it?" Itachi asked.

"He didn't do it; I know he didn't." I said confidently.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"His eyes," I said.

"Little brother, when we were younger and I told you the eyes are the windows to the soul, I didn't expect you to take it so literal." Itachi said sighing in the phone.

"That is not the point of this conversation brother. I believe he didn't do it. He was madder then I was." I said.

"I will be there in a week okay." Itachi said.

"What? Why? Brother, I am okay, you don't need to worry about me." I said.

"Calm down, I was going to come down by you to check up on things there anyway." Itachi said.

"Oh okay, well I will see you then." I said.

"Alright little brother love you," Itachi said.

"I love you too," I said and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I turned around and that creepy blacked hair boy was standing right in front of me.

"Hi," the black haired boy said to me.

"Hi, do you need something?" I asked. I don't like the way he is looking at me.

"I want to know your relationship to Naruto." The boy said.

"Who are you?" I asked and ignored his question.

"Oh my name is Sai. I am Naruto's future lover." Sai said confidently.

This guy is tripping. He just made me laugh. "Haha your so funny. If he wanted to be with you he could be with you already. You're easy, not even a challenge." I said.

"What did you say?" Sai asked getting irritated.

"I said your funny. Do you realize if he wanted you he could have you?" I said still laughing. Sai doesn't think what I am saying is funny and tries to swing on me. I block his attack easily and knock him on his ass.

"Wow, you're a good fighter noob." Kiba said. God damn I hate that fucking nickname.

"Of course, my brother taught me how to fight." I said while I was holding Sai down.

"Let go of me you bastard." Sai said struggling under me.

"Oh of course," I said getting off him.

Sai tried to do a sneak attack and Kiba seemed to jump at the opportunity to attack him.

"Sai, you should keep your hands to yourself." Kiba said and tossed him to the side. "Now go," Kiba said casually. Sai turned around and got caught by Naruto in a throat hold. Naruto raised him off the ground while having him in a strong hold on his throat. Sai was scared and you could tell he was.

"What did I tell you, Sai?" Naruto said through gritted teeth and had red eyes.

"Naruto, you have to calm down." Shikamaru said grabbing on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto visibly calmed the minute Shikamaru touched his shoulder and he dropped Sai.

"Hey I thought you were suspended." I said trying to break the tension.

"I am but I wanted to see you so I came." Naruto said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. "What did you do all day?" I asked walking up to him.

"Got chewed out by Granny Tsunade." Naruto said slyly.

We started walking towards his place through the forest. When we got into his place followed by Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Here is your homework Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Let's play some basketball asshole." Kiba said.

"Okay be in the back in five." Naruto said. Shikamaru and Kiba walked out through the back door that I didn't even know was there.

"So, how was your day?" Naruto asked as he turned to me.

"Less bothersome. I am glad I didn't get hit in the head today." I said with humor.

"You had a better day today then." Naruto said smiling.

"Well it's not every day that someone decides they want to tell me there going to be with someone I'm with." I said with a smirk. Naruto chuckles and walks up to me smiling.

"It's not every day I get suspended either so." He said while hugging me. "Let's go play basketball." He says as let's go of me and runs off.

"We can play two on two." Kiba said. "Me and Naruto," Kiba yelled.

"I guess I am with you then Sasuke." Shikamaru said sounding extremely lazy.

"Oh god," Naruto said.

We played three games. Two games Naruto and Kiba won and one game me and Shikamaru won. It was tiring but I am shocked on how good Shikamaru actually was.

"Later guys," Naruto said to Shikamaru and Kiba while they were leaving. They waved looking lazy and grunted. "You tired?" he said while looking at me.

"Yeah it was a long day for me." I said.

"Well take a shower and get something to eat then go to sleep." Naruto said walking up his stairs.

"Can I sleep upstairs with you tonight?" I asked.

He turned around on his stairs with a smile, "yeah you can, I didn't think you would ask me." Naruto said with a smile on his friend.

"Thanks," I said and walked toward the kitchen.

I ate my food and then took a shower. When I finally went upstairs Naruto was already asleep. It caught me off guard when he left me a space on his bed. I was hesitant about laying down but then I thought we already slept together so it didn't matter. I thought about how tomorrow was going to be without Naruto. I fell asleep real quick from the warmth of Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

* * *

I don't know why but I have been feeling very anxious around Naruto for the past week. It has been a while since I started staying with Naruto since they still didn't know who hit me in the back of the head. I like it here it's comfortable, I now get why he wanted to be left alone. Shikamaru and Kiba have been around constantly and so has Neji, even though Neji always argues with Naruto. Why can't those two just get along? I am currently fidgeting in the office because my brother has just arrived to the school and I have been waiting in the office since this morning and it's the afternoon. I want to see Naruto but I don't know when I am going to be able to today.

"Yes he has been waiting for you in my office fidgeting all day today." Lady Tsunade said walking into the office with Itachi.

I was excited but I stayed sitting not showing any movement to walk toward my brother.

"Sasuke," Itachi said walking up to me smiling. "I heard a lot about you in the hallways. You know your rather famous here?" Itachi said giving me a curious look then a hug.

"I missed you too big brother." Was all I said.

Lady Tsunade gave us both curious looks to how we were reacting toward one another.

"So, Lady Tsunade, have you found the person who hit my brother yet?" Itachi asked sitting down in front of Lady Tsunade.

"We have a few suspects but no proof. Naruto currently is finding out some information about that incident from some of the seniors." Lady Tsunade said confidently.

"Naruto… the boy that protected you?" Itachi asked looking at me.

"Yes," was all I said and he looked back at Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto has been rather cooperative with helping your brother get adjusted to this school. But Itachi, we have to talk about another incident that Sasuke was involved in." Lady Tsunade said.

I raised an eyebrow because I wasn't sure what she was talking about. Itachi looked at me like he was wondering what I didn't tell him.

"His second day he ended up getting physical with another student and he came to school with his hickeys on his neck." Lady Tsunade said which shocked me on both accounts not expecting her to tell him that.

Itachi glanced at me with a knowing smirk that said I had some explaining to do.

"First, I want to say that freak put his hands on me first so I put him on his ass. Second, is true so I can't say anything about that." I said not really wanting to be here right about now.

Itachi glared at me for cussing in front of my principal. At that moment I was so relieved when the door opened to the principal's office.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, I told him he had to wait but he ignored me." The secretary said.

"Brat, what did I tell you about walking in my office?" Lady Tsunade said threw gritted teeth.

I turned to see it was Naruto and Shikamaru trailing behind him with Kiba behind Shikamaru looking agitated.

"Whatever Granny Tsunade," Naruto said then turned to me with a warm smile then looked at Itachi. "So, you must be Sasuke's older brother Itachi, hi I am Naruto." Naruto said walking up to my brother and holding out his hand to shake.

Itachi shook his hand but didn't say anything.

"Naruto, is there a reason you came in here when I told my secretary no interruptions?" Lady Tsunade said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto seemed to brush it off and walked to the door by Shikamaru. But Shikamaru didn't brush it off, he spoke.

"Naruto didn't get his appointed situation in the morning so he's a bit tense." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked at him glaring and Shikamaru dutifully ignored it.

"You're kidding?" Lady Tsunade said with an exasperated sigh. "Go to Shizune, I will let her know you're coming. Then go to class." Lady Tsunade said.

"I don't want to go to Shizune." Naruto complained.

I ducked when I saw Lady Tsunade throwing a stapler at Naruto's head. Naruto caught it and glared at her.

"Go to Shizune NOW! If you don't go, there will be consequences." Lady Tsunade said glaring at Naruto while he glared at her.

During their little glaring match, it seemed they were having their own little talk without anyone hearing.

'Naruto, go do what she is asking you to do or I won't talk to you for the rest of the week.' I said in my head.

It seems like it got through to him because he looked straight at me.

"Okay fine I will go," Naruto said turning and waving bye to all of us.

Shikamaru and Kiba glance at me then bowed their head bye and walked out. It was quiet for a while before my brother decided to break the silence.

"Is he the reason you had hickeys on your second day of school?" Itachi asked.

I felt me starting to blush then I saw the smirk on Itachi's face and knew he knew already the answer to that question.

"So was it this about a physical altercation on his second day?" Itachi said ignoring the blonde marking me for now.

"He tried starting stuff with me and I handled it. What was I supposed to do? Let him hit me, no." I said stubbornly.

Itachi smacked me in the back of the head.

"Oh don't take this talk the wrong way you're not being punished for what happened because Kiba made it clear that Sai was instigating you so you won't be in trouble. I just wanted to tell your brother it happened to make sure he was notified about it." Lady Tsunade said shocking me and my brother.

"He won't be getting punished for fighting then?" Itachi asked.

Lady Tsunade shook her head no. "I know you have concerns about your brother because you don't live close to him but your brother is in good hands." Lady Tsunade said making my brother relax in his chair.

Itachi nodded his head, "thank you that's all I really wanted to know." Itachi said standing up.

I stood when he did I didn't really want my brother to leave but I knew he had to leave.

"LADY TSUNADE!" the secretary screamed running into the office looking terrified.

"What is it?" Lady Tsunade said looking like she was on high alert.

"There is an extremely large fox going crazy in the hallway." The secretary said and Lady Tsunade ran out the office.

I quickly followed even though I heard screaming right now. I saw Kiba on the ground holding his arm looking like he got a pretty deep cut and then I looked around to see if I could see a head of blonde hair but all I saw was a huge red and black fox and then I noticed Shikamaru in front of the fox with a whip that seemed like a tail to him. That's when I looked up and noticed the fox had nine tails not just one. Lady Tsunade was right by Shikamaru trying to calm the fox but it seemed like all it wanted was to whack her with its tails or its claws.

"KIBA," Shikamaru screamed turning around running away from the fox and toward Kiba who was on the ground when I walked past but the minute I turned around all me and my brother saw was a big wolf the size of the fox.

The wolf was so close to me, that it seemed like me and my brother were shaking into a state of shock in fear for are lives. Shikamaru smacked the wolf in the face with the whip before it could snap its teeth at us.

'Naruto, where are you?' I thought.

Shikamaru kept whacking the wolf away from me and my brother and the wolf finally got past Shikamaru and raised its paw to hit us when I closed my eyes. I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes to the fox attacking the wolf aggressively.

"STOP YOU GUYS!" Shikamaru was screaming at the two but the fox didn't seem to want to stop.

Shikamaru ran up to me and grabbed me.

"I need your help. I need Naruto to calm down. I know you don't understand now but you will understand the minute you do what you just did. Speak to him in your head he will hear you. Please do this," Shikamaru said before running off chasing after the fox and wolf.

'Naruto, wherever you are you got to calm down. Calm down and come back to me.' I thought and was shocked when the fox stopped fighting and Shikamaru had to make the wolf submit.

'Naruto, are you the fox?' I said having to ask.

The fox wandered back to me and laid its head in his paws in a submissive action. I walked to him because he didn't seem to be calm and I wanted him to calm down like Shikamaru asked. Itachi tried to grab at me but I stopped him and kept going toward the fox.

"It's okay," I said to Naruto and Itachi.

Itachi was scared I could tell but he also knew that the fox was the reason me and him weren't killed. Naruto started to crawl toward me with his body lowered so he wouldn't scare the people in the hallway. When I finally reached him I pet his head and he rubbed his head against my face. I smiled at him then heard a whistle that came from the outside and Naruto stood abruptly and ran out the building.

Now that we were alone I could see my brother questioning if this school was a safe place for me. As Lady Tsunade walked up to me and my brother I could see his glare intensify.

"You said this school was safe for my little brother but from the looks of it it's definitely not safe." Itachi said glaring the whole time.

"It's fine Itachi," I said not wanting to be taken away from Naruto.

"What do you mean it's fine? We almost got mauled by a big ass wolf." Itachi said completely frustrated.

"But the fox saved us and Shikamaru." I said.

"What do you mean? He told you to calm Naruto down but I didn't see Naruto anywhere." Itachi said.

Lady Tsunade get tense and in a way I felt myself get tense too.

"Everything turned out fine," I said not wanting to leave.

"Fine since I can tell you want to stay at this school I will give it one more chance but one more thing happens and you will be going with me." Itachi said walking down the hall not giving me an option to argue or debate about the subject.

I followed after him but before that I turned to Lady Tsunade making a face saying that they will have to talk about this later she nodded and I followed my brother.

"What is going on at this school, Sasuke?" Itachi asked me as we got into his car to go out to eat lunch.

"Honestly… I don't know. I wish you could have met my new friend Neji. Him and Naruto don't really get along they fight like cats and dogs. In this case I don't know what they would be. Naruto is a little more aggressive by nature and Neji would rather argue till he wins but he always tends to lose especially if Shikamaru is around." I said.

Itachi looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"You really like it here." Itachi stated looking me with a look I've seen before.

I realized I had a soft smile on my face and nodded to his question. I mainly like this school because of Naruto well at first it was just him. Now I like hanging out with Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru too. I like listening to Shikamaru talk because his intelligence intrigues me. I don't get jealous of his relationship with Naruto anymore like I did at first. I like Neji and Kiba how they argue with each other and how sometimes Kiba acts like a dog well in this case he is actually a really big wolf. I liked hearing Naruto laugh it was so endearing since he always seemed so serious. I learned that Naruto wasn't as bad everyone made him out to be that he was just misunderstood. The problem with Naruto was that he didn't let very many people in because of problems I didn't know until now. Now that I knew I got why he was so secluded.

"So, tell me about the hickeys?" Itachi asked as we drove off the campus.

"I don't want to talk about that." I said making a face that made my brother chuckle darkly.

"Little brother, we are going to talk about it whether you like it or not." Itachi said with a smile smirk that irked my nerves.

I remained quiet even though I knew my brother was staring at me from the side of his eye.

"Fine, I can always find out from your boo thang Sasuke." Itachi said.

"You wouldn't dare…" I said knowing my brother would and he would make it as embarrassing as ever if he could.

"You and I both know I definitely would." Itachi said with that irritating smirk.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"Start by telling me if he forced you." Itachi said with a weird look in his eyes.

"No he didn't," I said.

"Did you do anything else besides necking and kissing?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," I said honestly.

Itachi now was currently wide-eyed shocking that I was so honest about the situation.

"What did you two do?" Itachi asked.

"We had sex." I whispered.

Itachi was completely silent while I know I had a blush going on. My face was being sent on fire from embarrassment.

"You had sex? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked questions kept rising as he asked.

"Yes. I did it the first day. I didn't tell you because I knew you would tell me it was too soon for us to have sex." I said honestly.

"Your god damn right that would have come out of my mouth. Only the first night Sasuke, little brother your crazy. I will be eating dinner by you two tonight so I can get to know him better." Itachi said not giving me another option.

Speaking of which I wonder how Naruto and Kiba are doing. I hope there both okay.

'Naruto, I hope you can hear me. First, I want an explanation for earlier. Second, I want to know if you and Kiba are okay. Third, I want to let you know that my brother wants us to eat dinner with him tonight at your place.' I thought to him hoping he got the message.

My lunch with my brother went fairly quick. After we were done eating we went to several stores excited to get some new clothes. When we finally got back to the campus it was dark out but I could still see the lights on in the school and in the dorms.

"Okay little brother I am ready to meet your lover." Itachi said like he didn't meet Naruto earlier.

"Itachi, you already met Naruto earlier." I said sighing.

Itachi got out the car and I followed. "That I did, but I met him as your friend not as your lover. Now to give him a firm talking too." Itachi said walking ahead of me.

I ran ahead of him to stop him. "You are not going to do that." I said.

"Yes I am, he took your virtue now he has to take responsibility and talk to me like a man." Itachi said staring at me dead in my eyes.

There is no way out of this for me. Yay.

"I will follow your lead little brother." Itachi said waiting for me to walk toward the dorms not toward the forest area.

I turned and started walking toward the forest area.

"Time out little brother he doesn't stay in the dorms." Itachi stated.

I shook my head no and continued to walk toward Naruto's area. When I got there I started to hear arguing back and forth. It sounded like Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji.

"You suck that's why you can't ever win against Shikamaru." I heard Naruto say.

Naruto opened the door right when we got there with a smile on his face making everyone curious to see who was at the door.

"Hey," I said walking in the house to see that Kiba had two marks on his face, a mark on his neck, and probably more on his body.

Naruto moved so we could get in, once Itachi got in there was a subtle pause that seemed kind of ominous amongst the two until Shikamaru stepped in of course.

"Naruto, the food." Shikamaru said not even looking at them.

Naruto nodded even though Shikamaru wasn't looking and went back to the kitchen.

"Everyone, this is my brother Itachi." I said.

Itachi rose his hand in a waving gesture and said hello.

"'Tachi, this is Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru went by Naruto." I introduced.

"I made fish and rice everyone." Naruto said pulling out the trays with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Naruto seemed closer tonight than normally it was kind of weird but Naruto still gestured for me to sit in between my brother and him. Shikamaru sat between Kiba and Naruto and Neji sat by my brother and Kiba. Everyone started to get their food when everyone had their food Itachi decided he wanted to make conversation.

"How long have you three been going to this school?" Itachi asked.

"We all went to all three academies." Shikamaru said.

"Are you all friends?" Itachi asked.

"No," Neji said.

Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"I am only friends with Sasuke." Neji said.

"You were here all day when school was over, Neji." Kiba said.

"So…" Neji said turning his head away from Kiba to Itachi.

Kiba rolled his eyes and Naruto and Shikamaru stayed silent.

"What about you three? You seem rather close." Itachi asked pointing to Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba.

"We've been friends since we were babies. Well Shika and Naru have been friends since then they met me when I was four. Similarities attract," Kiba said mumbling the last part.

"Naruto," Itachi called to the silent blonde.

"Hmm?" Naruto said looking dazed.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"Just feeling a bit sick right now." Naruto said.

Kiba and Shikamaru both looked worried.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Shikamaru asked.

"Should I get you some water?" Kiba asked.

Naruto chuckled and smiled warmly at everyone but I felt that it was forced.

"I will answer all your questions tomorrow if that's fine with you Itachi." Naruto said getting up from his seat going toward his stairs heading upstairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask looking at Shikamaru.

It's weird because they both look rather worried about Naruto shit even Neji looks worried.

"Yeah he should be fine," Shikamaru answered looking down at his food.

"I think I ought to be going before the dorms get closed for the night." Neji said standing up. "Tell Naruto the food was good and thanks for inviting me." Neji said as he walked toward the door.

That's weird Naruto invited him.

"I should get going too." Kiba said standing up. "Shika, I will be here tomorrow morning. Later Sasuke and Itachi." Kiba said running to the door.

"Shikamaru, you're staying tonight?" I ask.

"Yes," Shikamaru said getting up with his plate and Naruto's.

"Did it seem like everyone ran away when Naruto went upstairs?" Itachi asked.

I shrugged my shoulders but I noticed it too. Shikamaru came back and grabbed Kiba's and Neji's plates and then me and my brother watched him go upstairs by Naruto.

"I think I will be taking my leave too little brother." Itachi said using the napkin to wipe any marks off his face.

I walked with Itachi to the door and it got awkward at the door because so many questions were left unanswered.

"Be careful little brother," Itachi said giving me a strong hug.

I hugged him back knowing he was worried about me.

"You will be back tomorrow?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course I still have to talk to your lover." Itachi said making me chuckle because I was sure that Naruto already knew everything Itachi wanted to say.

"Okay see you tomorrow," I said and my brother walked the pathway out the little forest.

When Itachi was gone I closed the door and started to lock everything up and washed mine and my brother's dishes noticing Shikamaru washed the rest. When I was finally done with all that I decided to go upstairs. It was a weird scene when I got up there to find Shikamaru lying next to Naruto as Naruto held his stomach.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"I will let him explain when he is better." Shikamaru answered.

I nodded my head going down the hall to get the blankets and pillows I laid with on the first day to place them on the floor so we could all go to sleep. But before I laid down Shikamaru got off the bed and gestured for me to lay by him.

"If he doesn't find you by him it will unnerve him and make him agitated." Shikamaru explained.

"Not to sound rude but why are you saying here too?" I asked.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat on the floor with the laid out blankets. "Naruto has never been without me on these occasions and I wasn't about to start now since he is in a relationship." Shikamaru said going under his blanket.

I have been thinking about this for a while now but what is their relationship to each other. I looked to see if Naruto was out but Shikamaru answered for me.

"He will be out until tomorrow." Shikamaru said as he got comfortable.

"Do you like Naruto? As more than just a friend or brother I mean." I ask a bit nervous.

"Yes I do," Shikamaru said bluntly. I wanted to say something but I felt like I couldn't. "But it's not how you think I care about him beyond those ways of saying it. I love him but I'm not in love with him. Do you get it?" Shikamaru said.

"No I don't," I said shaking my head.

"We are spiritually connected. I need him like he needs me." Shikamaru said then sighed basically saying he wanted to go to sleep too so I stopped questioning him.

"One more question," I ask.

"Go ahead," Shikamaru said sounding completely exhausted.

"What are you? Kiba is a wolf and Naruto is a fox but what are you?" I ask.

"I am what you would call a binder. Now go to sleep we will talk tomorrow." Shikamaru said turning on his side so he wouldn't be looking at me anymore.

"Goodnight," I whispered and heard a small grunt from Shikamaru to know he was off in the land of make believe.

Is this what Neji was warning me from? Was this what they wanted to protect Naruto from since the beginning?

I couldn't help but stay awake though a lot happened today. I was starting to understand so much more about why Naruto was so secluded and exiled and then it dawned on me Naruto was really lonely. My poor love as I rubbed on his face and his hair. I took my time curling into him as I did that his warmth started to engulf me. The last thing I remembered was the big fox from earlier in the day.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_


End file.
